


Don't quit loving me

by Exces_KaboomBOOM



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Character, It's not angsty but it's messed up, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Mind Control, Overuse of poetic sentences, Romance, Villains!Newmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exces_KaboomBOOM/pseuds/Exces_KaboomBOOM
Summary: Newt isn’t feeling himself anymore, since he has been separated from Hermann for ten years. Hermann isn’t completely himself either but they haven’t really been apart from each other, neurally speaking.Set beforePacific Rim: Uprising.Another take on the whole “alien mind-control” scenaristic element.





	Don't quit loving me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> I’m not an angst fan, because life’s full of misery and I find most of my healing in rich stories about complex but optimistic characters. Yet, I’m also an horror genre fan. But it can meet somewhere, I swear! It’s not because the villain wins that love cannot. Do you follow my _drift_?  
>  Sorry in advance for any of my mistakes or strangely formed sentences, English isn’t my first language and I’m working on my grammar as hard as I can. (and yes, the title is yet again from _Love on The Brain_ by Rihanna because it's my official newmann song)
> 
> HUGE THANKS and infinite, complete love and support to my cutest baby bro [@trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr), who's THE INCREDIBLE AUTHOR and kindly beta read me. She's a gem and, gosh... Her stories are really the best. You can follow her on tumblr as well @ter0rr <3

**_Breaches blossom on my body as I see you for the first time_ **

  


Everytime his eyes close, he hears voices that aren’t his own. Only one between all of them is his favorite: this one he loves with all his soul and spirit, and for that one voice he’s ready to end this bitch of a world.

 

 _You’re awfully sentimental today, my dear,_ his lovely voice murmurs in his thoughts. Invading every corner of his brain, it feels like warm honey dripping through a sore throat, like cold water applied on a burn injury; it’s like making love to your soulmate even when you’re miles away from each other.

 

 _I miss you_ , _‘s all_ , Newton replies to his lover's voice. They’ve been apart for years now. Physically speaking, anyway, because neurally they didn’t spend one second separated. They share dreams, nightmares, future plans and cherished confessions. They _really_ met the first time they drifted together; and that bond changed _so many_ things in their worlds, but most importantly it changed them as individuals and as a unit.

 

Hermann’s voice comes again to him, even more tender than usual; _I miss you so much, darling, but we’re almost ready. Soon, we’ll be reunited._

 

“We” isn’t the same concept as it was ten years ago, it’s a continuity of their beings but they’re not _themselves_ anymore. Newton and Hermann evolved as well as the creatures in their heads; they have saved the world once, and they’re going to save it one more time.

 

Except — their definition of _saving_ may have changed as well.

 

They simply want to see beautiful things flourish; Newt wants Alice to live in a world where she can prospere, go out and breath; Hermann wants to see the Earth rid of those who are destroying her, and happily marry the man in his head.

 

As so, they’ve been planning their attack for ten years now. Ten beautiful, creatively and scientifically fueled years, in which their skins didn’t touch but their minds merged more and more together through the passing of days. They know themselves and each other like no other.

 

When Hermann gets up in the morning, dressing up and balancing himself over his cane, he feels Newton simultaneously shaving his face and putting on one of his ridiculously expensive suits. He can sometimes see him through his own eyes, in the mirror; and while the Newton he loved before has changed so much — no more glasses, tired eyes or unbuttoned shirts — he savors his reflection like the tastiest piece of equation in the world.

 

Most of the time, it’s the other way around; Newton waits in his bed and while closing his eyes, he lets himself feel Hermann combing his short hair, putting on some old German Cologne, brushing his teeth and smiling at him in front of the mirror. Newt enjoys his wide, brown eyes, his high cheekbones and his lovely mouth, offering him wonderful grins and heated thoughts.

 

They will meet again the day their plan comes into action. It’s like — it’s actually like a traditional wedding, of a sort. They’ll be united in a spectacular ceremony — the destruction of humankind — and promise themselves to one another for eternity. The Precursor in their head doesn’t understand their romantic fantasies nor their emotional bond, but they _do_ know it’s what make them stronger, and the only reason they had defeated them in the first place. They know they’d be foolish to come between the love Dr Gottlieb and Newton Geiszler share.

 

Plus, Newt adores Alice so fiercely that they’re not afraid he’ll betray her. They trustfully put their becoming in the hands of these two scientific human men. The Precursors only had to nourish their social alienation and their deep affection for each other; but all the beautiful craft and careful preparing for their return are the two men’s doing. It’s fascinating, really.

 

This morning again, Newt is lying on his belly, listening to Herms’ calm daily routine, sensing his hands over his like a ghost’s caresses — Alice is quietly bubbling at his left, so he lets himself grin bashfully. He feels at peace. His and Hermann's minds’ link is so strong lately, Newton can almost smell his perfume in the hollow of his neck, the delicateness of the veins in his wrist, twisting around his cock as he touches himself in his tiny shower at the Shatterdome.

 

If only Newt could taste the bitterness of his sweat mixed with his come, running down the insides of his wet thighs... The heaviness of his breaths are loudly banging inside his skull, Hermann’s voice slowly raising to speak to him, through the water sound of the shower:

 

“Soon… Newton — soon, _we will meet again._ ”

 

His climax hits them both with a delicious voracity and leaves them both relaxed and yet still hungry for more. The wait slowly begins to become too much; the weight of the ten years is buzzing across their bodies like a too-much energy, their joined impatience is growing way too heavy to last any longer.

 

Newt shifts on his back, mind-watching Hermann finishing his shower. He hums a pop song crossing his — _their_ minds — and Herms laughs at his silliness. It’s _I think I’m in love_ , by Beck, a melody they exchanged when they were way younger and were writing sweetheart emails to each other.

 

They’re getting older — and less themselves than ever — but also closer to their true forms. The whole universe has created their worlds, their enemies and their battles simply for them to _truly_ belong to one another. They’re stronger together than any army, any star or any colonizer; even though they’re technically under mind control, they’re still mostly serving their own desires.

 

They’re under one another’s spell. And the new Kaiju hiding inside the Shao’s drones are their proudest creations; their children so to speak. They’re going to be _Gods._

 

Newton finally gets up after Hermann leaves his room to go work at his Shatterdome lab — way fancier than their old K-lab, and totally useful for them to create their human-modified Kaiju brains. He choose to put on one of his favorite costumes, a velvet purple ensemble with a deep red shirt, a black tie and his shiniest pointy shoes. He kisses his engagement ring — a promise to their secret plan, to Alice and to Herms — and off he goes to end the world.

 

He walks into his assigned lab at Shao Corp, hands in his pockets, seemingly detached but in reality always on the look-out for his boss or any of his superiors’ privy eyes — he hasn’t been discovered in ten years, it’d be unfortunate to be discovered now, but the Precursors in his head are _always_ feeding his paranoia’s fire with generosity.

 

He tenses up when he sees Liwen Shao already there, welcoming him with a simple nod. She’s a very professional woman, and many are afraid of her cold glares, but Newt read her a long time ago already; she genuinely cares for her world and wants to be its savior, so no more human souls will perish, Jaeger pilots included. She’s very noble, in that sense. She hides her generous heart under a manicured facade, and Newt is certain that she trusts him with everything she owns. As long as he plays the ridiculous white man, making jokes but showing satisfying results, he’s in the clear. She’s blinded by her own success, and Newt is grateful of that fact because it will assure _his own_.

 

Oh, he’s already enjoying the warmth of the gasoline fire burning every city to ashes. It tastes so sweet on the tip of his tongue. _Delightful images_ , Hermann replies from the other end of their neural connection, _but please stay focused. Something happened._

 

 _What is it, honey?_ Newt is tensing because only Herms can make him really scared now. He only feels with and through him — everything else leaving him numb and detached.

 

“Boss,” he waves at her, “it’s always a pleasure to see you _this_ early in the morning.”

 

“Dr Geiszler,” Miss Shao greets him back in mandarin, “we’re awaited at the Hong Kong Shatterdome to meet with Marshall Mako Mori. There have been some new developments, hopefully playing to our advantage. ”

 

“What’s up?” Newt dares asking, but Hermann is already whispering in his mind: _Pentecost’s son is back, Mako is ordering a meeting with Liwen Shao immediately._

 

_So this means —_

 

“You’re coming with me, as head researcher of the project. You’ll answer any technical questions. I’ll handle the diplomatic and debate matters.”

 

He feels Hermann’s shivers along his own spine, and he smiles with all his teeth.

 

“As you wish, boss.”

 

It’s _finally_ their day. Their time has come; they’re meeting again, they’re ending the world, they’re bringing back The Precursors! _Oh Herms, I’m so impatient —_

 

 _I’ve missed you so_ , Hermann admits in a trembling voice. Despite the situation’s high stakes, Newton cannot help but feel utterly relieved. All the weight on his shoulders is disappearing, because he’s actually obtaining what he’s been dying to get — a new world flooded in Kaiju fluids and mankind’s blood, and Hermann by his side, feasting with him in glory to their own victory. It’s less a fight between Earth and the Kaiju than it is about Newton creating a natural disaster for the sake of his lover’s gorgeous eyes.

 

His journey feels like forever, yet it’s really nothing compared to years of invisible touches and imagined love making. He hides his excitement behind opaque sunglasses, and waits. He takes a peek through Herms’ vision, watching him pace over one of the storage hangars, walking between Jaeger pieces, mechanic crews, impossible tall walls and groups of military guards. He feels his eagerness mixing with his own, and it’s so hard to hide his smile from his boss and everybody else in the tiny jet; he feels so alive, euphoric, as if his insides were burning hot, ready to explode.

 

 _I’m coming_ , _my love,_ Newton happily tells Hermann, _let’s fuck this world up like it did to us._

 

 _Come faster, for fuck’s sake,_ Herms replies grumpily, _I feel like I cannot stand one more second spent away from you._

 

_Me neither, dude, my body is craving your presence like I’m in withdrawal. Take me to your room as soon as we can._

 

Newton is blessed by the tender sound of Hermann’s laughter, echoing in his mind as strongly as a religious psalm. _It’s a promise, my dear. And then… The plan is on._

 

_And then… We will be kings among them all._

 

_I couldn’t want it otherwise._

 

As one of his hands covers his mouth to hide his completely joyful grin, Newt replies as lovingly as he can: _I’m so impatient to be all alone with you, the only two living men in this whole, crazy world._

 

_I love you, Newt._

 

_I love you now and forever, my man._

 

Nothing can stop them. Nothing’s going to stop them. Nobody can, and nobody will. They are their own bad omens, but in the most romantic and messed up way. 


End file.
